Neuropsychiatric dysfunction associated with exposure to organic solvents has been documented for well over a century. The most common findings with solvent-exposed adults are somatic symptoms (headaches), reductions in cognitive function (decreased attention) and alteration of mood (anxiety). There is increasing speculation that many persons reporting adverse health effects from exposure to solvents have alterations in central nervous system function. However, the evidence for changes to neurophysiological function is limited. Research conducted by the PI during her ongoing FIRST award (MH43846) suggests that adults with a history of solvent exposure manifest impaired cognition and have heightened psychiatric symptomatology. Moreover, even after removal from the exposure, improvement occurs in only about 50% of exposed persons. Pilot data has shown abnormal neurophysiological and autonomic nervous system (ANS) function that, for a majority of persons, seems to be chronic. The present proposal will extend the work in the investigation of the neuropsychiatric changes associated with organic solvent exposure. A comprehensive battery of cognitive tests will be administered along with structured psychiatric interviews to determine DSMIII-R Axis I and Axis II disorders. Event-related brain potentials (ERPs), measures of ANS function (cardiac and pupillary responses) and emotionality will also be assessed. Subjects will be 80 persons with a history of organic solvent exposure, 80 demographically similar non-exposed normal control subjects, and 40 psychiatric controls (20 with generalized anxiety disorder and 20 with PTSD). All subjects will be followed over a one year interval and contacted by phone each month to assess intercurrent life events. The utilization of a comprehensive assessment of neuropsychiatric and psychophysiological function will allow us to determine if certain measures (e.g., ERPs) are more sensitive to mild solvent encephalopathy. By assessing subjects initially and one-year later, we will be able to discern changes in performance and possible risk factors (e.g., peak exposure) for adverse outcome.